


Cheaters

by clardycat7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Grinding, I like it, M/M, Smut, Swearing, cute though, little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is fed up with being Percy's fuck buddy, while he's still engaged to Annabeth. Things were about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittneynr96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/gifts).



> Hi!! This is my first Percy Jackson one-shot, I'm so excited! I had a lot of fun writing this, please leave kudos and comments :)

It wasn’t supposed to end up this way. Jason was supposed to stay happily in love with Piper, and Percy was supposed to marry Annabeth. Everything was supposed to go right, after the war was over, and the couples retired to New Rome to live more normal lives. They were supposed to go to college, have families, and just live life together. 

That’s not how it went down. However, at first, everything was okay. Percy asked Annabeth to marry him, and of course, she happily said yes. Jason and Piper lived together in a cute little apartment, right next door to Percy and Annabeth. 

Two weeks later was when things started to go downhill. Piper and Jason had a huge blowout, causing the couple to break up and Piper to move out, screaming about how Jason was a controlling bastard and she deserved better. Piper moved in with Percy and Annabeth, much to Percy’s disapproval. He spent the first night with Jason, so Piper and Annabeth could have their privacy.

That was the first time Percy and Jason slept together.

Since that night, whenever the two found some alone time together, Jason found it hard not to have Percy pressed against a wall, sucking bruises into his neck. Honestly, that wasn’t the hardest part. The hardest part was, Jason had fallen madly in love with Percy, and the son of the sea god was still engaged to his true love, and only saw Jason as a fuck buddy. Basically, Jason’s life was horrible, but he couldn’t bring himself to change it. 

Months later, Piper still hadn’t moved out of Percy and Annabeth’s apartment, so Percy spent a lot of time with Jason, in his bed, to be specific. It had been driving Jason crazy. He needed to talk to Percy. He needed to tell him, it was either Jason or Annabeth. He didn’t want to be the guy Percy was cheating with. Either Percy left Annabeth to be with Jason, or they stopped with the fucking around. No other options.

Jason decided to confront Percy that night. The green-eyed boy was coming over that night, and Jason was ready to have the serious talk with him that they should have had a long time ago. 

“Bro, you will not believe what Grover just-uh, Jason?” Percy stopped in his tracks when he saw Jason standing in the living room, muscled arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed behind his glasses. 

“We need to talk.” Percy laughed nervously.

“Uh oh, that’s never a good sign.” Jason hardened his glare, jaw tensing. Percy dropped his smile, raising his hands in defense. “Fine, fine, lead the way.”

Jason lead the two to the couch, sitting Percy down before doing the same. Percy suddenly looked very nervous.

“What’s up?”

“I am tired of fucking around. I’ve fallen for you, and knowing you’re still with Annabeth fucking hurts. So this is it. Me or Annabeth, Percy. You either break up with her, or we’re done.” Percy gaped at a fuming Jason, staring with wide eyes.

“Jason-”

“Don’t tell me it’s not fair to make you choose. It’s not fair of you to put me in this decision.” Percy still had his mouth open like a fish, looking like he wasn’t even breathing.

“I was going to break up with her Jason. I chose you a long time ago. I was going to tell you tonight, and break up with her tomorrow.” Now it was Jason’s turn to have his jaw drop in shock. Percy smiled as Jason blinked slowly.

“Really?”

“Yeah, you big dope. C’mere.” Percy grabbed Jason’s hand and pulled the blonde on top of him. They were both grinning as their lips met. Percy rested his hand on Jason’s neck, bringing the slightly larger boy just a little bit closer. Jason rested his hands on either side of Percy’s head on the couch, lightly swiping his tongue over Percy’s lower lip. “I’m in love with you Jason.”

“Stop trying to be romantic, you’re really bad at it.”

“Shut up Sparky.” The two laughed and Jason grabbed Percy’s waist to flip them over, forcing Percy to straddle his hips.

“I’m in love with you too, Fishface.” Percy pouted, but it soon to a moan as Jason moved his lips down to Percy’s neck, pushing his shirt up past his belly button.

“Fuck, Jason.” The son of Zeus removed the shirt from Percy’s torso, his own soon following. Their bare chests pressed together, Jason’s hands moving lower and lower until he was gripping Percy’s ass through his jeans. Percy moaned and thrusted down, causing Jason’s hips to buck up and his breathing to become erratic. Percy continued to grind down, mouth forceful on Jason’s. 

“Fuck me Jase, please.” Jason groaned at the desperation in Percy’s voice. 

“Of course.” Jason shoved Percy’s jeans and boxers down, Percy sitting up to take them off completely. Jason took off his own sweatpants and boxers, grabbing Percy’s bare hips and putting him down on the couch to hover over his toned body. Jason took three fingers, running them over Percy’s mouth.

“Suck.” Percy obliged, sucking the three fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue. When they were nice and wet, Jason removed them from between Percy’s lips, lowering them down to Percy’s hole. He stuck two in, knowing Percy could take it. The black-haired demigod gasped and threw his head back, moaning loudly. 

Percy thrusted his fingers in and out quickly, taking only a few minutes to add a third finger and finish stretching Percy open. “You ready babe?”

“Fuck, yeah.” Jason removed his fingers, lining his dick up with Percy’s hole. He thrusted in all in one go, causing Percy to scream out in pleasure. Jason attached his lips to Percy’s neck, sucking lovebite after lovebite into the tan skin. 

“Fucking you is so much better than fucking Piper was.” Percy moaned, scratching at Jason’s back.

“You’re better than Annabeth. So much fucking better.” Jason sped up his thrusts, wrapping his hand around Percy’s cock and fisting him in time with his thrusts. 

It didn’t take long for both boys to hit their highs. Jason pulled out and wrapped his arms around Percy’s waist, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll come with you to break up with her tomorrow.” Percy smiled.

“Thanks.”

 

* * * 

 

The next morning, Percy was ready to break up with his fiance. Him and Jason headed over to his apartment. When they entered, they couldn’t find the gray-eyed girl anywhere, so they headed to the bedroom to look there.

They were not expecting what they found.

Annabeth and Piper lay naked, tangled in the sheets, lips red and hair a mess. They sat up in shock, frantically covering their bare bodies.

“Percy! I can explain-”

Percy cut Annabeth off. “No need Wise Girl, Jason and I have been doing the same thing. We came here so I could break up with you.” Annabeth gaped, and Piper laughed.

“Well then, i guess everything’s all good.” And yeah, it was.


End file.
